Une danse avec le diable
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: AU. Résumé : Alec est toujours dans le placard. Il a peur de perdre ceux qu'il aime. Pourtant, il vient de rencontrer Magnus Bane et pour cet amour, Alec est prêt à prendre des risques. Même danser avec le diable.


Titre : **Une danse avec le diable**

Auteur : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY**

 **OOO**

Il y a beaucoup de monde. C'est une soirée universitaire comme tant d'autres qui a commencé beaucoup trop tôt pour finir aux heures tardives de la nuit. Il y a un bar où des jeunes bavardent, et une piste seulement éclairée par la lumière colorée des stroboscopes. Il y a autant d'alcool dans les verres que sur le sol, ce qui peut en aider certains d'une certaine manière. Les ambiances peuvent vite changer au milieu d'une foule comme celle-ci, et la chaleur étouffante peut être le facteur qui vous aide à perdre la tête.

Magnus et Alec ne sont pas collés l'un à l'autre. Leur cercle d'ami respectif ne se fréquentent pas, et de toute manière l'un des deux est toujours dans le placard. En ce moment, Alec est près du bar où il se fait cuisiner par sa sœur sur sa vie amoureuse secrète.

Un peu plus loin, à l'opposé du bar, Magnus roule des yeux en écoutant le discours moralisateur de son ami Ragnor. Catarina ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire, en voyant combien Ragnor l'ennuie. Magnus ne l'écoute plus réellement quand il jette un coup d'œil en direction d'Alec. C'est étrange mais chaque instant semble fait pour les rassembler. Au moment où Magnus lève son regard, celui d'Alec croise le sien à l'autre bout du bar. Magnus lui sourit tendrement et Alec se sent ravagé par son amour, à tel point qu'il affiche un sourire idiot.

_Hé ? Hé ! Tu m'écoutes, espèce d'idiot ? Lui demande sa sœur en le frappant dans l'épaule. Elle n'a pas manqué son changement d'humeur soudain.

_Elle est ici, n'est-ce pas ?! Demande Isabelle en cherchant dans la direction où son frère a perdu son attention.

_Lâche-le Izzy ! On est là pour s'amuser. Siffle Jace en tendant une bière au frère et à la sœur.

_Clary va bientôt arriver. Elle est avec Simon. Leurs apprend-t-il.

Isabelle se met presque à couiner en entendant la nouvelle. Alec et Jace échangent un regard avant d'éclater de rire.

_Je suis juste…un petit peu contente. Se défend misérablement Isabelle, en baissant les yeux sur la mousse blanche dans son verre.

_Un petit peu… ? Rigole Alec content que la conversation ne soit plus centrée sur lui.

_Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ton frère. La taquine Jace, ce qui vaut un grognement du brun.

_Si vous n'arrêtez pas, je m'en vais. Menace très sérieusement Alec.

Il voudrait ne pas devoir leur mentir, ne pas devoir se cacher. La vérité, c'est qu'il a peur de leur réaction. Peur de les perdre. Ils ont bien compris qu'Alec voyait quelqu'un, une fille plus exactement. Il n'a pas osé leurs dire qu'ils se trompaient. Il n'a pas osé leurs dire qu'il n'a jamais aimé le sexe opposé, du moins pas comme Jace le fait.

_Elle doit être vraiment moche. Bougonne Isabelle dans son verre, et Alec se retourne sur elle en fronçant les sourcils.

_On arrête les chamailleries. Avertit Jace alors qu'il aperçoit Clary et Simon. Il leurs fait un signe de la main. Jace se redresse légèrement, et il passe une main dans sa chevelure pour les remettre en place. Il trouve Clary somptueuse. Sa robe épouse ses formes sans la rendre vulgaire, elle est comme un ange tombé du ciel.

_Salut bébé. Lui dit Jace avant de l'embrasser.

_Simon ? Tu connais déjà ma sœur ? Demande Alec.

Il connait déjà la réponse, il veut juste mettre Isabelle dans l'embarras. Peut-être que c'est aussi une manière de se venger pour la peur et la tristesse qui l'assaille à chaque fois qu'il doit passer l'un de ses interrogatoires.

Simon le regarde avec un air perplexe.

_Tu devrais arrêter de boire.

L'embarras d'Isabelle ne dure qu'une poignée de seconde avant de se moquer franchement de son frère.

_Bon…je vais vous laisser. Je suis visiblement la cinquième roue du carrosse.

Simon et Isabelle se regardent en rougissant, alors que Jace ne s'est toujours pas séparé des lèvres de Clary.

Alec traverse la foule des danseurs quand une main saisit la sienne. C'est celle de Camille. Alec peut reconnaître qu'elle est certainement aussi belle que Magnus, sauf que son cœur est taillé dans la pierre et que du venin remplace son sang. Il ne se dégage pas immédiatement de sa poigne, et il comprend qu'il s'apprête à jouer à un jeu dangereux. Cependant, il a bon espoir que cela se termine bien. Camille a su tenir sa langue, après tout.

_Comment va Magnus ? Lui demande-t-elle en l'attirant contre elle.

C'est à ce moment que la musique change pour devenir plus lente. Un slow. Camille garde toute sa contenance, et elle parvient même à sourire en enlaçant ses bras autour du cou d'Alec. Alec arrive à se convaincre qu'il n'a pas peur de l'ennemi. Tout va bien.

Camille dance plutôt bien pour une garce, et Alec peut lui accorder une certaine élégance. Il comprend pourquoi Magnus a pu l'aimer.

_Ta robe est belle. Dit Alec qui ne veut pas répondre à la question.

Camille se presse un peu plus contre lui, et Alec peut sentir son parfum lui irriter les narines.

_C'est la préférée de Magnus. Lui explique Camille avec un sourire narquois.

Camille n'est pas décidée à abandonner le combat, même si Alec ne semble pas vouloir entrer dans son jeu.

_Je peux lui reconnaître un talent certain pour la mode. Répond calmement Alec alors qu'ils tournent lentement sur la piste comme un couple amoureux.

Camille l'écoute attentivement, surprise de son fairplay. Dire qu'elle est étonnée est le moins qu'on puisse dire, mais ce n'est pas ça qui l'empêchera de le détester. Alec Lightwood n'est rien de plus qu'un obstacle à franchir.

_Tu es d'accord avec moi ? Si tu fais ça pour tout, on pourrait presque devenir ami. Se moque calmement Camille avec un ton sensuel mais dangereux.

_Vraiment ? Joue les idiots Alec.

Durant le slow, Alec croise le regard de Magnus sur eux. Il les fixe en ressentant des picotements dans la nuque, comme s'il pouvait prévoir que ça va mal se passer. Catarina et Ragnor sont à ses côtés, et ils doivent certainement parler de ce qu'il se passe. Ils sont au courant de tout, contrairement aux amis d'Alec.

Isabelle regarde d'un air ébahit son frère danser avec cette garce. Elle ne veut pas croire à ce qu'elle voit.

_Je crois que je préférais ne pas savoir. Maugrée-t-elle à Jace en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes pour attirer son attention. Elle donne un coup de tête en direction de la piste.

_Camille Belcourt ?!

Même Jace ne semble pas y croire.

Alec voudrait pouvoir tous les rassurer, mais c'est impossible. Cette dance ressemble à une prise d'otage.

_Magnus m'a dit un jour qu'il n'y aurait que moi. D'une certaine manière, il a tenu sa promesse. Lui raconte Camille avec nostalgie.

Elle sait comment utiliser les mots, elle choisit méthodiquement chaque tournure de phrase pour blesser Alec.

_Il t'a toujours trouvé très belle, mais il faut croire que ça n'a pas suffi.

Ce qu'il vient de dire est comme une gifle qui déforme le visage de Camille. Alec voudrait pouvoir rire mais il se retient, par compassion probablement. Il sait que Magnus tient à lui. Il en a la certitude. Elle ne parviendra pas à le démolir.

_Pourquoi se cacher, alors ?

_Il ne me cache pas.

_Donc, c'est à cause de toi. Il ne supportera pas ça longtemps. Tu sais combien Magnus aime se montrer.

Camille vient de comprendre qu'Alec était toujours dans le placard. C'est la faille qu'elle choisit d'infiltrer.

Alec recule légèrement la tête pour croiser le regard de cette sorcière.

_Il tient à moi. Beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses. C'est ce qu'on appelle l'amour, mais tu ne pourras jamais comprendre.

Ils s'arrêtent tous les deux de danser pour se regarder en chien de faïence, les bras de Camille se resserrent autour du cou d'Alec. C'est comme si elle voulait l'étrangler.

_Comment oses-tu ? Siffle Camille les dents serrées, perdant son sourire confiant. Elle ne parvient plus à cacher sa colère.

_Tu sais que c'est vrai et c'est pour ça que ça fait mal. Ne peut s'empêcher de continuer Alec. Il n'arrive plus à rester calme, totalement paniqué car elle peut lui faire du tort à présent. Alec sent son propre sang bouillonner, et il ne sait plus réfléchir clairement.

Camille s'écarte brutalement de lui pour le menacer avec un doigt qu'elle tape rageusement sur sa poitrine.

_Tu n'es qu'une passade. Entre bien ça dans ton crâne de pédé.

Chaque mot est ponctué de l'index de Camille. C'est comme si elle essayait de le poignardé, là, en plein milieu du sternum.

Alec se sent presque liquéfié. Il regarde brièvement autour d'eux pour voir ce que la foule a entendu. Heureusement, les autres étudiants sont trop occupés à faire la fête.

_Tu te trompes.

Alec veut que ce soit le mot de la fin, et il se retourne pour s'éloigner du poison de cette garce mais Camille ne veut pas le laisser partir. La rage qu'elle ressent est bien plus puissante que sa rancœur. Elle traverse la piste pour stopper Alec qui est sur le point de partir.

_Tu fuis devant une femme ? Se moque Camille.

Ils sont à l'entrée, et la musique n'est pas assez forte pour camoufler leur dispute. Les regards se braquent sur eux.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Intervient Isabelle en se plaçant entre Camille et Alec.

Isabelle a bien compris que quelque chose clochait en les observant danser.

_Tu es si faible que même ta sœur doit te défendre ? S'esclaffe Camille.

Isabelle ne comprend pas pourquoi son frère ne réagit pas. Elle sait bien que son frère ne la frappera pas, mais il pourrait au moins l'envoyer se faire voir.

_Camille… Somme Magnus. Son ton sonne comme un avertissement

Ils sont tous là. Les amis de Camille, ceux de Magnus, ceux d'Alec.

_Je vais m'occuper d'elle. Elle a un peu trop bu. Dit Raphaël à Magnus.

Ils sont restés proches malgré sa rupture avec Camille.

_Ne lui trouve pas d'excuses ! S'emporte Isabelle qui ne veut pas laisser passer ça.

Clary croise avec angoisse le regard de son ami Magnus. Elle sait ce qui est en jeu, alors elle essaie de tempérer les propos de son amie :

_Ça va, Izzy. On ferait mieux d'en rester là. Lui dit Clary en priant tous les saints pour que ça n'aille pas plus loin.

Alec a les poings serrés le long de son corps. Il peut sentir la fureur et la terreur le traverser en vague incessante qui lui donne la nausée. Il a l'impression qu'un piège va se refermer sur lui. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ressenti ça. L'impression effroyable qu'il va crever sur place, et il ne peut rien faire pour changer ça. La situation actuelle est un désastre, et Camille est le risque potentiel que tout s'effondre autour de lui.

Alec n'arrive pas à maîtriser la peur qui l'envahit. Il est immobile, entouré par des gens qu'ils voudraient fuir. Il a besoin d'air. Juste un peu d'air. Il ne réalise pas qu'il a commencé à trembler, jusqu'à ce que Jace lui touche le bras.

_Tu vas bien Alec ? S'inquiète son ami à côté de lui.

Alec regarde en direction de Magnus. Son secret est comme un pavé sur sa poitrine.

De son côté, Camille commence à faire un scandale quand Raphaël lui attrape le bras pour l'éloigner.

_Je ne partirai pas ! Il a peut-être bousillé mon couple, mais Il ne foutra pas ma soirée en l'air !

_Arrête ! La prie Raphaël.

_Tu es complètement folle, pauvre fille. Siffle Isabelle en écoutant les élucubrations de la garce.

_Moi ? Une pauvre fille ? Ton frère te fait tellement confiance qu'il n'a pas osé te dire qu'il préfère la bite. C'est qui la pauvre fille, maintenant ? S'esclaffe Camille.

Le monde s'arrête de tourner durant un instant. Il n'y a rien à part le néant. Un vide abyssal qui l'aspire.

_Je dois sortir. J'ai besoin de sortir d'ici. Murmure Alec, la gorge totalement obstruée.

_Alec ! L'appelle Magnus alors que l'autre s'enfuit.

Isabelle, Jace, et Simon sont scotchés comme des ronds de flanc alors Magnus décide de rattraper son amant, seulement Camille s'agrippe à sa veste.

Fou de colère, Magnus s'arrache de la poigne de son ex et il lui dit :

_Tu peux te raconter toutes les histoires que tu veux, mais tu es la seule qui a mi un terme à notre relation. C'est de ta faute. TA faute. Alors laisse nous tranquille. Il m'a apporté plus de bonheur en quelques mois, que toi en 3 ans.

Camille retient difficilement ses larmes, et elle ne résiste plus quand Raphaël tente à nouveau de l'emmener. Elle se laisse emporter par son ami, dissimulant ses larmes contre l'épaule de son ami.

Isabelle, Jace et Simon ont totalement ingérés les informations qu'ils viennent d'entendre. Ils ne tardent pas à retomber sur terre, en remettant les pièces du puzzle en place, cette fois.

_Pourquoi il n'a jamais rien dit ?

_Je le savais… Je l'ai toujours su.

Dehors, Magnus est parvenu à rattraper Alec. Il n'est pas vraiment en forme pour prendre la fuite. Magnus peut le constater, alors qu'il tient Alec par les épaules pour le maintenir debout.

_Respire, Alec. Respire.

Magnus glisse une main sur la joue moite de son petit ami. Il est si pâle.

_Je ne peux pas. S'étouffe Alec qui relève la tête comme si ça pouvait l'aider à trouver de l'air. Il n'arrive plus à voir devant lui. Il entend juste les mots de Camille qui se répètent en boucle dans sa tête.

 _Ton frère préfère la bite. Ton frère préfère la bite. Ton frère préfère la bite._

La panique lui écrase littéralement la trachée alors qu'il revoit le regard incrédule de sa sœur, ou l'étonnement sur le visage de Jace. Sa peau le brûle.

_Alec !

Les doigts de Magnus se raffermissent sur la mâchoire d'Alec. Il ancre son regard dans celui de son amant.

_Tout va bien. Tu m'entends. Ça ne change rien.

_Ils savent. Halète Alec. Ils vont me détester. Je ne veux pas.

_Personne ne va te détester.

Magnus pose sa bouche sur celle de son amant, comme si son baiser avait le pouvoir de le canaliser.

_Tu es le seul à avoir peur. Personne ne va te détester, tu m'entends.

Alec ferme les yeux fort, et il lève ses bras ballants pour serrer Magnus contre lui et inspirer son odeur qui l'apaise. Sa tête tombe sur l'épaule de Magnus, où son nez vient frotter le cou de Magnus, et Il frissonne contre lui. Il peut sentir le cœur de Magnus contre sa poitrine, c'est comme une berceuse, et ses bras chaleureux qui se referment autour de lui et qui le rassure. C'est ce qu'il ressent à chaque fois.

_Voilà. Respire. Lui murmure Magnus dans les cheveux.

La crise de panique disparait lentement, apaisé par les bras rassurants de Magnus. De sa voix qui ronronne contre son oreille.

_On va rentrer.

 **OOO**


End file.
